Moonlit Sky
by Eternal-Leaf
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. But no it can never be. He is a demon and she is a human.


I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Stand there under that moonlit sky**_

_**Feel the breeze that caressed your skin**_

_**Close your eyes and feel the magic within**_

* * *

The crescent moon provides light in the dim night, the sky is cloudless and there are lots of stars.

The wind blows gently causing the grass and flowers to sway as if they are dancing in the rhythmic tune made by the cicadas. All in all it is a peaceful night.

A tall handsome demon stood by the lake. His long silver hair sways as the wind blows on it. He stood patiently and waiting. Waiting for his precious human girl.

And he heard her footsteps hitting the ground. Humans can never really move in complete silence.

In a few moments, there she stood.

Long silky black hair falls down to her waist, her brown eyes reflected the moon light and her red lips curve into a smile. She is much more taller now and more feminine than she is seven years ago. She wore a red kimono, one of his gifts from long time ago. It suits her slender figure perfectly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed with excitement on her voice.

After half a year, he is finally here, standing in front of her miraculously beautiful. Unchanging. He is the same as the day she first met him.

"Rin. I just stopped by to see if you are alright." He said and his amber eyes never left her brown orbs.

"Rin is fine Lord Sesshomaru. How about my Lord? Is he doing well? It's been a long time since you last visited me.I was worried."

"I'm fine there's nothing to worry about me." He said and walked near her. He get something out from his kimono and handed it to her.

"Another gift?" she said accepting the package he handed her. She unwrapped it. There before her eyes is probably the most beautiful and expensive hair ornament she had ever seen. It is like a cheeryblossom made with unknown beautiful gems and gold.

"Let me." He said and took the hair ornament out of her hands.

His long fingers move in a fluid motion, pinning up his gift to her raven black hair. He let his fingers run through it. Stopping in the mid of its length. He played with it and she brought her cheeks to feel his hand on her face.

"You've grown so much now. You're far from the girl I took in as a ward."

"Really my lord Sesshomaru?" she said blushing.

"Hnn." Came his short answer as he untangled his fingers from her hair. "Rin, this might be the last time we will see each other."

"Why?" she said almost crying at what her lord had said. "You said you will let me choose. You will let me come with you again." She said and tears are forming in her eyes.

Sesshomaru forbid himself to show any emotions. This is the best for her.

"You are stronger now and will be able to live on your own."

"I can't live on my own! Everyday I always dreamed of being by your side! I wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever."

"Stop that!" he masked his emotions with anger. "I don't have need for a human such as you."

She knew it will come but she never did believe it will happen now. She is not as annoying as she was before. She now knows how to fight, she will never be much of a burden. But why would he throw her away now?

There's another noise and a woman riding a big leaf came. She's a beauty, her hair is gold and her eyes are just like rubies, they shone with interest and malice.

"Is this human troubling you my Sesshomaru – sama?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Rin meet Kaori, she'll be my future mate."

He said before he vanished with her.

And Rin's world slowly crumble to the ground.

Days, weeks, months, and years came by and Sesshomaru never shown his self to Rin.

He completely vanished that night, leaving her with his final gift and a broken heart.

Four years came by so easily and Rin completely accepts that her Lord Sesshomaru had forever abandoned her to the human world. It's time to move on and take the path she was left with. A life forever with humans, a way from her great Lord.

All through out her sufferings, Kohaku's always been there for her. She isn't blind for his feelings for her. She knows he loves her as a man loves a woman, but she does not acknowledge it, until now that she had fully accept that it is the only path she was left to take.

Rin married Kohaku yet there's no love in her for him greater than that of a friend. But in time she learns how to. And they have that family, they are blessed by one child but the life of their child was short. He died because of some disease that infected the village and they never did have a child anymore. But they were happy and they reache their old age. Everyone of their friends had died.

Kaede is the first one who passed away, she wasn't even lucky to witness her getting married to the young demon slayer. Miroku and Sango both get old and died peacefully hands in hands, as if they were just asleep. Kagome meets the same fate like every other human being. She died leaving the unchanged Inu Yasha alone. Left stricken with grief cause by the pain of losing the woman he loved, he committed suicide. He was found, leaning in the death eaters well with the Tessaiga burried deep down his chest. Seeing this, for the first time, Rin was grateful, her Lord Sesshomaru never fell in love with her. She won't like the great demon dog to detroy himself.

Soon after that, Kohaku died. He died during one of his missions leaving Rin all by herself, broken and alone.

Now she is all wrinkled and her once as dark as the night hair turned all white. She knew, she's about to follow her friends to the world where no returned. Death is her fate because she is a human.

She sat there at the chair by the window, looking outside watching how the flowers sway as the wind blows. She remembers all those times she travelled with her Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to see him even for one last time. Just a glimpse of him just before her life run out.

Her wish was granted by the heavens above.

There he was standing in her humble house, miraculously beautiful as they she had met him.

And her heart beats like she had run a mile.

It beats like the way it beats before when she was young maiden in love with her love. After all the years that passed by, she knew deep down how much she loves him.

"Sesshomaru – sama, tell me is this a dream or merely an illusion?" she asked her voice barely a whispered.

"This is real Rin." He answered trying to hide the pain in his voice.

He knew this would happen. Rin is a human and all human died in the end. But still his heart aches. After all this time his feelings for her is still there. She might have wrinkled and lost all her playfulness but for him, she is still the girl he took in as a ward, the maiden who's heart he had broken and the woman he watched over.

He walked towards her and kneel. He buried his face on her lap and allowed her to stroke his silver hair like she always does before but now he had feel how clumsy her fingers are and how cold are they.

"Sesshomaru – sama, this humble place no fit to receives you." She said with her eyes fixed outside the meadow and he remembers how Rin loves to be surrounded with flowers. This place is not suited for her final hours.

"You do love the flowers, don't you Rin?" he said looking up at Rin's old face and he saw the hair ornament he gave her.

Rin's looked down on him and her eyes shone with eagerness like the way they did when she was young. The smile that changes him adorned her face.

He picked her up and brought her to the heart of the forest where flowers of different colors grow. He knew that place long time ago and intended to bring Rin there long time ago, but he never did though.

He put her down beneath the shade of the large tree. She's leaning on the tree trunk, drowning herself in the beauty that lies before her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the meadow, the gentle breeze blows his silver mane. He picked up flowers for her, like the way she does when she was still a kid. He walked towards her and gave her the bouquet he gathered before sitting down beside her. He gently put his one arm on her shoulder and the other one, holding her hand.

"Don't you think it is a little unfair, that Lord Sesshomaru's still looking young and dazzling while Rin's all wrinkled and old?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Rin, all human aged unlike us demons, we can stay for centuries looking young." He told him.

"Sixty years had passed and never did once I forgot how you look like. Would you care to answer why you are here now? Because I still think, this is just a dream."

"Forgive me my Rin. I left you behind because I believed that is the best for you. I don't want to put you in any danger."

"Is that so? Or does that golden demoness had captured my great Lord's heart that he abandoned Rin?" she asked with pain in her voice.

"There's no one who had captured my heart. No demoness have ever had. Except for you. The little human girl that caught me by surprised with the smile she showed me when I asked where she got her wounds."

"You knew I have feelings for you why didn't you tell me you feel the same way too?"

"Because for the first time I was afraid. I was afraid of what will happen if the the two us became together. I'm afraid for safety and your being. If we are to be together you'll forever live in a world full of miseries and cruelties and so are the children that we might have."

"There's no misery when I am with you and I know you will keep me safe."

"That isn't what I mean. If we had been together you'll not be accepted by neither demons nor human. I could easily slay any demons and humans who will mock you and put you in danger, but would you want that?"

"I would not like anyone to get killed because of me." There's silence for a moment.

"You did great and I was proud of you." He suddenly said.

"I married Kohaku, do you still remember him my lord?"

He did not answer. Of course he does remember him. He watched them get married and having a hard time controlling himself not to kill him and stole his Rin. He later protects that boy, helping him slay demons of greater power, without him knowing it. He protected him for Rin, he does not want her to be in pain if he died in a mission. But the idiot boy waste Sesshomaru's effort of keeping him alive for her sake. He got himself killed.

"I have a child a with him, but our baby boy dies." She said and tears formed in her eyes. "When I held our baby, I wonder what if it is your baby that I hold? Would I be more happier? I guess I will be."

"You've been a great mother, I watched you all these time. I've seen the smile that adorns your face the first time you held your baby. And that moment I realized, I made the right decision. You are able to have a son that no one would look down and mock. I also saw your grief how you almost lost everything with the death of your son and I saw how you moved on and I never been so proud of how strong you are."

"All these time you are just near me but never shown yourself, how unfair of you Sesshomaru – sama. You did not even turn up at your brother's funeral."

"I could never reveal myself. My half demon brother who killed himself after what had happened to that woman, I wanted to call him an idiot for his action but no, I knew I would do the same if I you died."

"Don't say that!" Rin said angrily. "I know I'm dying so don't you ever do what Inuyasha did. You are much stronger and smarter than him."

"So is that your final wish for me not to end my life?"

"Yes." She said shortly.

And they stay like that for hours. Rin by his side with his arm wrapped around her protectively and his hand holding her's. They watched the grass and flowers sway by the wind. They listened to the rustling of the wind and the the flow of the river and they feel the cold wind brushed against their skin.

Rin saw her younger herself in the meadow with a half demon baby girl in her arms and a half demon boy that looks like Sesshomaru by her side. There is also Sesshomaru at her back. That is the family she should have.

"Sesshomaru –sama, it's getting dark. Rin's really tired and sleepy." She said slowly and closed her eyes. "Good night Lord Sesshomaru. I love you."

Then she let the eternal sleep claim her.

Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head.

"Good night my sweet precious Rin, have a sweet dreams. I love you too."

He held her closed to him as his tears rolled down her face. It is the first time he had cried. He hugged her until her body got cold. He sees her ghost, the ghost of that young girl he left under the moonlit sky sixty years ago.

She uplift his chin and kissed his lips and he felt it.

She faded in the wind before his eyes...

And she was smiling...


End file.
